Dory Falls Ill
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by EpicQueen. In this one Dory starts taking on too much stuff and ends up getting sick and faints. How will her friends deal with this? Enjoy :)


Dory has been working so hard on everything including trying to please everyone. She has been taking on way too much stuff and no one knows she is overdoing it. She doesn't want to upset anyone, so she just keeps on doing everyone favors. She does arrends for her parents, she helps Bailey, Hank and Destiny settle down in their new permanent location, she helps Nemo with any homework that she can, she goes to Bruce's fish are friends meetings with him so he has a fish buddy with him, she helps Marlin with trying new things and become less high maintenance. She helps the children and Mr. Ray with school things and teach them new games. She has been coughing a few times a day these past few days but she keeps on saying the same thing when they ask her how she is.

"I'm fine guys come on we are almost done." says Dory

They give her a worried look but continue on their day like nothing is wrong since she says nothing is wrong. Today she has an especially busy day, she is helping her parents rearrange their house, then she is babysitting Nemo, Pearl, Tad and Sheldon by taking them to the park, she then promised Mr. Ray she would learn new things that he wants to teach the kids, she then has a fish meeting with Bruce, and finally she can go to bed. She helps her parents rearrange their house but at the park with the kids she gets faint headed. She shakes it off so she can keep an eye on the kids but she can't shake it off any longer and she ends up fainting.

"Dory!" says the kids

They rush over too her, she is out cold.

"I'm going to get my dad he will know what to do, stay here with Dory guys." says Nemo

"We won't leave her side. Go!" says Pearl

Nemo rushes off to get Marlin, while Tad, Pearl and Sheldon get her out of harm's way in the shade of coral.

"Dad! " says Nemo

"Nemo? Where's Dory you were suppose to stay with her." says Marlin

"I know but Dad, something's wrong with Dory, she just fainted. We don't know what to do." says Nemo, worried

"Show me where she is. Then go get Charlie to fetch a doctor fish." says Marlin

Nemo nods and shows Marlin where Dory is and rushes off to get Charlie.

"W-we don't know what happened Nemo's dad we were playing and we turned around-" starts Pearl

"She fainted! She hit the ground hard." adds Tad

"Nemo went for you and we got her under the shade." adds Sheldon

"She's going to be okay, you all did the right thing by getting a grown up and then getting her into a safe place in the shade. Thank you. I will take you home after we get Dory home and a doctor looking her over." says Marlin, reassuringly

The kids nod but don't want to leave Dory's side. It takes a couple hours but they do get Dory into bed, the kids home and a doctor looking at her. The doctor comes out and Charlie, Jenny, Bruce, Mr. Ray, Marlin and Nemo crowd him. He blinks at that and puts two and two together that they are all Dory's friends and family.

"She is going to be just fine but she needs to rest the next few days, I got some medicine in her and it will knock her out the rest of the day." says the Doctor

"What happened to her?" asks Charlie

"It's simple actually, it seems from you all are telling me and what you all were talking about she took on too much on her own and this caused stress to her body and she finally couldn't handle it and she fainted. She is going to be just fine as long as she rests the next few days. I am ordering bed rest for the next few days." says the Doctor

"Thank you, Doctor." says everyone

He nods and heads on to his next patient. They all got together and came up with a plan so that Dory wouldn't overwork herself anymore. They tell her from now on: Tad's Sheldon's and Pearl's parents will take on some babysitting duties, Jenny and Charlie will help Bailey and Destiny out and vice versa, Marlin agrees to go to some Fish are Friends meetings with Bruce, and Nemo will ask Marlin and Mr. Ray for some more help. Mr. Ray agrees to teach Dory closer to home, and he will get more parents to help out with his lesson plans. Dory smiles agreeing to all this. For the next few days Dory listens to doctors orders and stays in bed until she is better. She knows everyone is in the park and goes out to join them. They smile when she sees them, she goes over to them happily.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, thanks for taking care of me the last few days and handle everything." says Dory

"It's not a problem!" says everyone

"Dory, it's okay to want to take care of everyone but don't abandon yourself. Ask for help for now on when you feel it's overwhelming." says Marlin

They all look at her, she thinks about it for a minute and smiles back.

"Okay. "says Dory

They all smile at her happily at that.

The End


End file.
